School Girl Spy
by Betti-Boo-5
Summary: Daisy is a school girl, but she is no ordinary school girl. Read on to find out!
1. The Chase

**Notes: I was inspired by 'Sherlock Holmes' and the 'CHERUB' series. I hope you enjoy my first little chapter of the story. It's about a girl called Daisy, a 13 year old agent. This is my first one so please read it! Enjoy!**

The sinister black funeral car pulled into the stony drive of the crematorium. Everyone was red-eyed and looking rather messy. As the coffin rose out of the Hearse, a dear old lady let out an almighty sob. The oak wood coffin had 6 tree trunks underneath it, they were no one I knew, but they looked at me like I was no stranger.

As soon as I knew it I was walking up the aisle with benches either side. The old lady was in full flow by now and the vicar was prepared to start whether it was quiet or not.

"We are gathered here with the family of Paul Whitfield to celebrate his life. We shall now have the reading from his son."

The time passed really slowly, but I needed to be patient and talk to his son. He was a potential suspect for the murder and I was determined to get some evidence even if it was his own father's funeral!

Finally we arrived at the wake with frowns set into everyone's faces like plaster. My suspect sat down at an empty table looking rather terrified as I slowly paced towards him. He got up to greet me, but quickly turned away. He strode through the crowd with ease, as opposed to my toddler steps. He picked up the pace as he came to the doors and sprinted through them into the car park. If he was going to make this a chase, I would put up a fight.

My mind began to rush! Taking on a full grown man was definitely going to be a challenge for anyone, let alone a 13 year old school girl.

I pulled the mobile phone out my pocket and dialled the only number that was saved on there, Beth Jacobs, head of KAU campus. She picked up straight away, eager to hear what was going on. The tone she used was very stressed and strained, but there was something else I just couldn't pick up. She told me a car would be there in 10 minutes. I said that it was already too late, he was far gone.

**Notes: I have no idea what I will make out of this so I really need your help to write the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this and I won't write the next chapter till I get 5 reviews. Review it please!**


	2. The Shock

**Notes: This is for AMZIEXXX, as she told me to write some more as I had left her on a cliffhanger. This part is terrible, but add you opinions! Thanks again!**

As the car pulled up to take me away, I noticed that the driver was not Dave, my personal driver.

He always went everywhere with me, whether I was young or old.

I got in the car anyway.

The door shut and locked behind me.

This wasn't normal, they couldn't lock the doors just incase.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I said trying not to let him hear the fear in my voice.

"You're coming with me, now!"

I sat quietly in the car, not wanting to give anything away.

That is one of the biggest rules in agent work was not to give ANYTHING away!

The car pulled into KAU headquarters, and he got out the car.

He came into the back of the car and said "Put this blindfold on or I'll do ya!".

I was shocked by his manner, but I put it on anyway, leaving a small gap to see enough out of.

He pulled me inside the main building and pushed me onto a small box.

It felt like it was shaking or vibrating.

I reached for my blindfold to pull it off, but then I remembered that I didn't know what was out there.

I felt around a bit more getting more panicky, thinking I was going to die, now.

Then I heard a giggle, coming from the corner of the room.

I recognized it like it was the voice of my mother.

It was Chelsea, my best friend.

"Chelsea! Is that you?"

My blindfold was ripped from my eyes and I was overwhelmed by a 'SURPRISE!'

I realized that today was the day that everyone waited for.

It was my birthday!

I can't believe I forgot!

I was welcomed with hugs and presents that were as big as 32" TVs.

I felt tears creeping down my face and a crowd of people's faces started to drop.

I was so proud of my friends; they are the best I could ever have!

After hours of opening presents and partying almost all night, I decided to return to my room.

We all had separate rooms here at KAU, unless you were a junior.

I took off my party dress that I had changed into and hung it back up in my wardrobe.

I pulled on my PJs and checked my mobile.

One new text.

It was from my mum, who was one of the campus cleaners, that's why I came here, also cause I was gifted with a massive brain, apparently!

I replied to the message saying that I had a great party and got loads of presents, including hers.

There was knock at my door.

I opened it and to my surprise, it was Dylan, 'the boy next-door'

He seemed rather happy.

"H..hello, you looked really pretty tonight!"

"You mean last night as technically it's the… Sorry!"

"It's okay!"

He leant in and I realized what he wanted.

I leant in too and our lips met in a bare embrace.

I wanted to hold this kiss for a lifetime.

Dylan was the most wanted boy at school, especially for girls.

He had a boy stalker, but he doesn't like to talk about it.

He pulled away clearly needing a decent breath.

"Ummmm… sorry!"

He hurried away, I wanted to shout after him.

He was always so mysterious, like he needs something from me and all the other girls he had dated.

I walked into my room and snuggled down into bed.

I dreamt about Dylan all night, hoping that he would come back tomorrow wanting more from me.

That was not what I was worried about, it was the case I had to do and hopefully finish!


	3. The Invite

**Notes: Got bored so thought I would update everyone with the latest chapter!**

Once again Dylan had the latest girl hanging off his hip!

He never makes any sense!

I walked towards him, but was redirected by my friend's normal cry, "Daisy!".

She was wearing what one could only describe as the world's cutest skirt.

"OMG Chelse! I love the skirt!" I cooed.

That's when I remembered that I gave it to her and that cute skirt, was actually mine.

Typical!

"I know it's lovely, isn't it!"

There was a small pause, until Em, my other bezzie cried "OMG Daize! I can't believe that boy has got another girlfriend! That should totally be you, not that cow!"

I was shocked, really.

She never uses that language.

That's when I noticed He was coming over!

Not God, but Dylan!

I took a quick intake of breath a prepared myself.

"Hey Daisy! I was wondering if you would like… you know…"

To what, to what!

"…to be my science partner for this terms project?"

He did not just say that!

"Ummmm. Yeah, sure, no problem!"

I thought I was going to cry!

"Why doesn't he just leave me alone?" I snivelled.

"I don't know, honey! He treats you like he wants you and then lets you down!"

Em and I were in my room, a step away from Him.

We were painting each others toenails, trying to take our mind off what just happened.

Chelsea had left afterwards, as she had a date with 'hotty two' as we like to call him.

First was Him, second was Jared and third was George.

All the boys we had crushes on, all of them we had dated, between us.

Chelsea and Em have love lives, but I, however do not!

I want Him, but I can't have him!

It's just not fair!

There was knock on my door.

"Em, what if it's Him? Hide in the closet!"

I opened the door, and to my surprise, there was no one there.

The only thing left was a small package attached to an envelope.

I screamed!

There was only one thing that this meant!

Someone wanted my to come to the dance with them.

It happened every year, but each time I went with Em, Chelsea and anyone else who was dateless.

"What is it Daisy?" Em whispered, almost so I couldn't here.

I turned round and unveiled the surprise!

"OMG!" we both screamed.

**Notes: Well… that was quick. I'm even excited now! Hope you guys love it, and don't forget to tell your friends!**** Sorry about all the o's, but they're to break-up the chapter!**


	4. The Boy

**Notes: I have had so much time lately; I have just decided to write more and more! So I hope you like the new chapter!**

So many thoughts were rushing through my head.

Who's it from? Are they a geek or a jock? Is it Dylan? Do I even no him… or her?

I quickly rushed that last thought out my mind, as quickly as it came in.

"OMG, you have an invite," cooed Em.

"I… I… I don't know?"

I was stuttering every word that came out.

Then I remembered, I haven't opened it yet.

"Do you think I should open it? Have you guys got yours yet?"

"Well, I know that Chelsea opened hers last week, because she got hers from Jared, and we all knew that! But, I got mine and was too scared to open it, so I'll go get it!"

She rushed out the room and quickly returned with another envelope, exactly the same as mine.

"One… two… three!"

We tore through the packaging, our finger ripping it as easily as lion's claws.

"You go first, Em," I said.

"Dear Emily, you have been invited to the dance by… Dylan Johnson!"

My heart stopped beating, I stopped breathing and Em just screamed!

"Wow Em, that is just… um, great!" I said as my heart fell.

I didn't want to open mine anymore.

I was dreading getting an invite from anyone except Him.

"Go on Daisy, read yours!"

"Um… okay then." I took a deep breath in and read, "Dear Daisy, you have been invited to the dance by Alex Morgan? Who the hell is he?"

"Woah! You got him! He is so cute and fit!"

"You are joking aren't you? I got some strange weirdo's invite!" I sobbed, not realising the tears that were streaming down my face.

"Look Daisy! Pull yourself together and listen to me! It's my job as a friend, to look after you and this is the time I get to share my secrets."

I looked up at her and smiled.

"Every morning, I look out of my window at exactly 9 o'clock. School doesn't start till 10, so I sit there and watch the Black shirts doing a 10 lap jog round the track, and it just so happens that one of them is Alex Morgan!"

After that, Em and I sat there and just chatted.

I never realised that we hid so much from each other!

The next morning, I woke up and looked out my window.

As Em had said, the Black shirts were doing their warm-up jog round the field.

I jumped in the shower, almost slipping on the floor, and after, jumped out again.

I threw on some clothes and applied some mascara.

I flew out the door and down the stairs, all the way the edge of the running track, and waited there till Alex came.

While I was waiting, there were lots of thoughts going through my head.

Did he actually ask me to the dance? Does he fancy me? Will we be alone, or will we go as a group?

Just as my thought train finished, Alex was stood next to me.

"Hi Daisy! I take it you got my invite… you did didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Why?" I asked trying not to sound to excited.

"Well there are so many cute girls in this school, but only one stood out to me."

"And that was me?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but you are quite… you know… hot."

"Well…"

My phone flashed to life singing out the 'Nokia' theme.

"Sorry, just let me take this!"

I rushed round the corner and opened the phone.

"What do you want?" I said, angry for the interruption.

"It's Beth. Sorry for disturbing whatever you were doing, but this is emergency! You have to come to my office immediately!"

**Notes: Once again, sorry for the o's! I hope you liked it though!**


End file.
